Another Series of Events
by Kouji Tamino
Summary: 2 years after A Series of Events, Ash and Brendan attempt to live normal lives and once again run into another string of life affecting situations. Brendan begins to doubt his relationship with May, while a figure from Ash's past returns. 2nd chap up.
1. The Events Return

Hello again. It has been a little over half a year since I wrapped up the final chapter of "A Series of Events". Ash and Misty finally got together, Brock found a potential girlfriend, Brendan finally won the heart of May, the two J's and Meowth finally went straight by starting an honest restaurant, and it was revealed that Ash and Kaine were half-brothers. Ash endured the run of bad luck plaguing him and grew up a little. But now, 2 years have passed, and Lady Luck has once again decided to screw over our heroes. And this time, things get a little weird…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

Brendan grunted as the phone rang, the loud blaring of the device awakening him from his slumber. Dressed in only a pair of boxers, he lazily reached over, a slender female hand quickly but gently grabbing his wrist. "Just ignore it, Brendan…" a now 19 year old May replied, naked as the day she was born. Smiling seductively, she pressed her body against his and nibbled on his ear. "Come back to bed, baby…"

"But it might be important…" Sitting up, he picked up the receiver. He smiled as he saw his former rival for the girl currently in his bed's attention on the other end. "Hey, Ash! What's up?"

Ash Ketchum, calling from the house he and Misty lived in, smiled back. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, matching jeans, his signature gloves, and a familiar hat. His hair had grown a little longer, but pretty much the same as always. The scar on his face had faded considerably at this point, no longer as fresh and vivid. "Yo, Brendan! How's it going?" Grinning lecherously, he added "I see May is as firm as ever." He snickered as the younger man on the other end growled and the aforementioned girl yelped, covering herself up. "Kidding, just kidding…. Anyway, I called to remind you that Brock's surprise birthday party is in about a week. Think you and May'll be able to make it to Pallet Town on time? Bring Max as well, if you can."

"Of course!" Brendan replied cheerfully. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Chuckling as May once again whined for him to get back to bed, he scratched his head nervously. "Sorry to cut the convo short, but…" Blushing as Ash gave him a knowing wink, he nodded. "Thanks. See you later…" Hanging up the phone, he yelped as May yanked him under the covers. "Hey, what the--"

"Mmmm, after last night, I'm ready for more…"

"After last night, I think it's broken!"

"Don't be silly! Now let's just get you ready…. Um… Wait…. It seems to want to be stubborn… Oh my…. I think it _is_ broken…"

-----

**Another Series of Events**

Episode 1: _You've Got to Be Kidding Me!_

"Waaaah!" May cried, watching pitifully as the doctor left after examining Brendan. Professor Birch and Max were there as well, the latter holding in his snickers. "My boyfriend's broken!"

"Would you please quit saying that?" Brendan muttered, sighing as the doctor walked out the door. Today had _not _gotten off to a good start. His good mood after waking up next to May and the excitement of the upcoming party had been completely soured by the current event. "It makes me sound like a thing…"

"But everyone knows you're my little sex toy!" May exclaimed, causing everyone else to face fault. Giggling at how gullible they all were, she smiled. "I was just kidding!" Sitting on Brendan's lap, she sighed wistfully. "I love you, Brendan! I always will!"

The man smiled back, his heart pounding. She may have seemed like she took their relationship for granted at times, but she really was a committed girl. "May… I love you too."

"…even if your dick _is_ broken!" She continued, making everyone fall flat on their face again. "What?…" May asked, starting to become annoyed at their judgment of her. "Hey!" she shouted, hopping off of her boyfriend and stomping her feet. "Do you all really take me for such a shallow girl?"

Clearing his throat, Professor Birch put in his two cents. "Ahem… Brendan, I'll have you know that erectile dysfunction is nothing to be ashamed about…" This was quite the predicament his son was in, especially at such a young age. He sincerely hoped that this would pass, although he found it quite amusing that his son stopped 'working' before he did, if only for a little while. "Besides, the doctor said that it was only temporary. Strange though", he began, rubbing his chin, "what in the world could have caused such a thing to happen to such a healthy young man such as you?"

"That's what boggles me!" Brendan shouted, going into another rant. "It couldn't possibly be from too much sex in one night, me and May have done it so many times and in so many ways that you wouldn't believe!"

"Brendan!" May shouted, blushing heavily at his bluntness. While she was happy that her boyfriend had been breaking out of his shell for the past few years, there were just some things you didn't say out loud…

"Please spare me the images…" Max muttered, shuddering. His now teenage mind did _not_ want to think of his sister in that way, especially since he had accidentally walked in on the couple on several occasions. "Now are we going to get ready to leave? I wanna be in Pallet within 3 days to properly prepare for the party."

Rolling her eyes at her younger brother's proper speech patterns, she turned to Brendan. "I swear, you and my brother are the only two people I know that talk like that anymore."

Groaning, Brendan rubbed his temples, a sense of doom looming over him.

-----

As they made their departure towards the port, they made a quick stop in Petalburg to say goodbye to May and Max's parents. As no one wished to speak of May and Brendan's sex life in front of Norman and his wife, no mention was made of Brendan's little 'problem'. And so, after a few simple hugs and kisses, they made it to the port with plenty of spare time.

A few hours after the ferry took off, May headed to the snack bar to munch on something. It was fairly unique, the different foods running along a conveyor belt for customers to choose before purchasing. Examining the different choices, she eventually found something she really liked. Reaching for it, she was aghast to find that someone else had grabbed it. "Hey! I was here first!" Turning around to face the offender, she found herself face to face with a rather… thin looking woman.

Dressed in a low-cut, lime green dress and matching heels, she was the perfect example of a fashion don't. Her blonde hair was put up in Princess Leia style rolls as she sneered at May with cold blue eyes. "You snooze, you lose, honey…" She chuckled as she noticed the pokéballs at her waist. "A trainer, huh? Wanna battle for it?"

Peeved that anyone would dare deprive her of a meal, she glared in determination at her opponent. "You're on! One on One!" Grabbing a pokéball, she released her strongest pokémon. "Blaziken, go!"

Smirking, the thin woman released her own monster. "Let's go, Fifi!" As the light dissipated, it was revealed that she would be fighting with a pink bow wearing Granbull. "It's not too late to turn back, you know…"

"No way!" May shouted. "I'm too hungry to quit! Besides", she began with a smirk. "I've got the type advantage. There's no way I can lose…"

-----

"I can't believe I lost…" May whimpered, moaning in defeat as she squatted down on the ground. "Fine, keep the damn thing." She growled as the woman walked off triumphantly, laughing her head off like she had just heard the world's funniest joke. Losing it, she stood up suddenly, breathing heavily. "You stuck up, anorexic **bitch**!" She was so caught up in her anger, that she didn't notice a familiar green haired young man standing right behind her. "Y'know what? Your bony, flat ass needs the nourishment more! Go ahead and take it! I don't care anymore!"

"Um, May?" he asked, tapping her on the shoulder in concern. He had seen the whole thing and was disappointed at his former rival for making such a grave error. Still, she seemed to be pretty… upset, to say the least. He could at least comfort her. "Are you all right?"

"**All right**?" May screamed, turning towards this newcomer. She was pissed, and needed someone to vent her frustration towards. He would be perfect. "Of course!" she shouted sarcastically. "I'm hungry, my lunch got stolen by a skeleton, and to top it all off, **my boyfriend's pee-pee doesn't work**!" Panting heavily to regain her breath, she sighed. "No, I'm not all right…" Realizing who was standing in front of her she gasped, grabbing the man in a hug. "Drew! It's been so long!" She broke the hug to take a good look at him. He had longer hair that was currently tied in a ponytail and wore a yellow t-shirt, purple long jacket with matching pants, and white sneakers. She also noticed a bit of green stubble on his chin. "Wow, look at you!"

Smiling, he took a look at how much May had grown. No longer the young girl he met so long ago, she was a blossoming young woman heading into adulthood. The male part of him was quite impressed. "So do you. You're gorgeous!" He chuckled as she blushed slightly. The two soon took a seat at the bar and began catching up with each other's journey's, telling tales of Pokémon Contests long passed.

Likewise, May was quite enthralled to find that the stuck up, cocky little boy she once knew was gone, now replaced by a handsome and gentleman-like young man. She soon found out that he had the same destination as them. "You too, huh? Wow, Ash is really gathering up a lot of people for this thing. I wonder why?" As they caught with one another and reminisced on the past, however, they failed to notice Brendan staring at them from a distance, biting his bottom lip as he misinterpreted their friendly conversation as flirting.

Whimpering pitifully, he sighed in dismay. "Is May really that embarrassed that I'm temporarily… less than fully functional? This sucks…" Turning to leave, he accidentally knocked a trash bin over, making a rather loud noise and attracting the attention of several people including the two Pokémon Coordinators. Quickly picking up the spilled garbage and placing it back in the bin, he ran off.

Realizing who the 'trash man' was, she gasped and pursued him. "Brendan, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Turning back to Drew for a moment, she frowned. "Sorry, but we'll have to talk later!" Smiling as he gave an understanding grin, she bowed and proceeded to follow her beau.

Drew shook his head, watching in regret as the curvaceous woman left. "That Brendan is one lucky bastard…" He snorted, stifling a laugh. "Even if he _is_ 'broken'…" He grabbed a soda from the conveyor belt and paid for it, popping the top off and taking a swig, the cool beverage running down his partially parched throat.

-----

"Brendan stop!" May commanded, chasing him down the halls of the ship. She was not about to risk losing her boyfriend over a dumb misunderstanding. Her heart pounding furiously, she jumped and tacked him to the ground. As he struggled to get up, managing to flip himself over, she stared down at him with glistening eyes. "Brendan, please…"

"Let me go, May!" Still delusional, he didn't want to hear anything from his 'traitorous girlfriend'. Who was that guy, anyway? He didn't recognize him, but May seemed to be quite familiar with him. Had this been going on longer than he thought?

"No! You listen to me!" May cried, tears now running freely down her face. "Sure I may seem a little air headed sometimes, and I sometimes give off the impression that I'm not always faithful…" She closed her eyes, whimpering. "But I love you, Brendan! We've been friends ever since you moved to Hoenn all those years ago, and you've been nothing but kind to me! Yet, I ignorantly brushed off your feelings, and I'm sorry for that!" May paused for a breath for a moment before continuing, pouring her heart into every word. "But we've been together for 2 years, damn it! Doesn't that mean anything to you? How could you ever think that I would cheat on you, even with your flaws?" Her heart heavy, she smiled sadly. "You big dummy…"

"May…" Brendan replied softly, pulling her close into a kiss. Their lips pressed together, a passion between them now that hadn't been there in ages, more love for each other than ever. As they broke the kiss, staring deeply into each other's eyes, Brendan sighed. "I love you two, May… Can you ever forgive me for being an idiot?"

"Hmmm, maybe…" May teased playfully, smiling in joy before kissing him again. "By the way", she began, a frown on her face. "If you must know, I was talking to Drew, an old rival coordinator of mine. He's also a friend that I haven't seen in a long time, and _you_ made me leave when I was catching up on his life."

"Gee, I'm sorry, May…" the trainer replied pitifully, an expression of regret on his face. "I really screwed up, didn't I…" He smiled as his girlfriend poked him in the nose.

"Yes, you did." She said with a glare, her expression quickly softening. "But at least you learned something out of it."

Meanwhile, a bored Max was hanging out with Drew, listening as the man lamented on his feelings for May. "Hoo boy…" he uttered under his breath, shaking his head.

_**And So, the Events Continue…**_

-----

And there's the first chapter! Next one focuses on the Kanto crew at around the same time, then they finally meet for the party preparations!


	2. The Events in Kanto

All right, time for another chapter. Looks like the Brendan/May coupling got a good response. That's relieving, considering Ash and Misty will have to share the spotlight this time around. Actually, now that I think about it, the whole 'Ash/Misty/May/Brendan' love square from the first story was featured quite prominently in the plot. Still, this time Brendan and May have their own problems to face together. Anyway, let's get started. This one's a little slower in progression due to the many characters involved, and a tad more serious…

---Kouji Tamino

-----

**Another Series of Events**

Episode 2: _Catching Up_

Meanwhile, in the far away region of Kanto, in a house about 30 minutes from Cerulean City, Ash was getting off the phone with Brendan. From the bathroom came a freshly showered Misty, whose long, wet and red hair was wrapped in a yellow towel like a turban. Wearing another one around her body, she smiled at her boyfriend. "So, did you remind May, Max, and Brendan? I hope they can make it…" Unraveling the cloth, she let her locks cascade down her back, drying it furiously. "Shower's all yours, babe."

Walking over to her and putting a hand on her bare shoulder, he gently whiffed in the light fragrance of her sweetly scented body wash, chuckling. "Gee, I hope there's enough hot water left…" He muttered sarcastically. This earned him an annoyed glare. "What? I was joking! Although, that shower _was_ pretty long..."

Snorting haughtily, Misty turned up her nose, swinging her hips seductively as she made her way to her clothing drawer. "Just for making fun of me, I'm not doing _that_ while we're in bed anymore…"

Tilting his head in confusion, he gave a peculiar expression. "What's _that_?" He asked, completely and sincerely unaware of what she was talking about.

Giving Ash a deep, sexy chuckle, she shook her rump teasingly. "Oh, you know… _That_…" She yelped as Ash suddenly grabbed her from behind, tossing her across the room and back onto their bed. "Eeek! Ash, wait, I--" she moaned as he kissed her deeply, gently pushing her down on her back…

-----

Elsewhere, in the actual city limits, one Tracey Sketchit was awakening in a bed that wasn't his… naked. Groaning in pain, he grabbed his throbbing cranium, attempting to put the pieces of last night together. "Ugh… Damn, okay, let's see… Daisy begged me for about 45 minutes to go drinking with her, I finally caved in and said 'Okay, but only a few…' Things got out of hand I started to… drink until I ended up here." Freezing for a moment, the former Pokémon Watcher's eyes widened, suddenly feeling very, very sick. "Oh my god… Did we--?"

Shaking his head, Tracy searched around for his boxers, quickly putting them on before getting out of bed. "No way, I'm just overreacting… Maybe nothing happened." Taking large steps down the stairs, he continued to theorize. "Maybe I took up the bed and she slept elsewhere." His theories came to a crashing halt, shattering on impact as he became witness to a waking man's greatest fantasy: A woman cooking breakfast in an apron and not much else. To the horribly confused Tracey's relief, Daisy was wearing at least a pair of panties, so perhaps his theories still held water. Though he had to admit, the sight was quite appealing. "Um, morning, Daisy", he greeted, waving weakly.

Turning to the man, an exhausted but happy looking Daisy smiled cheerfully at him. "Morning, lover! I was wondering when you were going to like, wake up and stuff!" Grinning at him with half lidded eyes, she licked her lips. "Last night was wonderful… Hard to believe that was your first time."

Screaming, Tracy leapt back a bit. "YOU MEAN WE REALLY--?" His lightly repaired theories had been smashed beyond repair at that very moment. Not he would really mind, once he calmed down that is…

"Oh, I know! I was like, just as surprised as you!" Daisy admitted, no longer paying attention to her cooking. "You have _no_ idea how long I've been trying to do you! For a minute I was beginning to think you were gay."

"Um, no…" Tracey muttered, blushing. "Trust me, if you got a look at my sketchbook, you'd know I wasn't…" He chuckled inwardly, referring to the fact that he often got caught drawing girls instead of Pokémon on occasion. Gasping, he pointed at the small cloud of smoke forming behind the blonde. "Um, Daisy… The food is burning!"

Turning around quickly, she screamed as she saw that he was right. "Like, oh my god! Tracey, get the extinguisher!"

Later that morning, the pair was sitting down to a breakfast that Tracey himself had cooked up after averting the possible burning down of the house and the attached gym. Staring down at her meal pitifully, she looked up at the assistant of Oak Lab with wide, glossy eyes. "I'm like, sooo sorry, Tracey. I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast after making love, like a real couple." Sighing, she looked over to the side. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be…"

"That's not true, Daisy…" Tracey assured her, smiling slightly. "And it's alright, everyone makes mistakes." Chuckling, he poked a bit at his food. "To tell the truth, I like you a lot." He yelped in shock as Daisy suddenly leapt over the table and tackled him into a tight hug, his chair flipping backwards and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Oh Tracey, I love you!" The somewhat air headed woman shouted, planting kisses all over the very appreciative man. This was going to be a very interesting week…

-----

Elsewhere, in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was in his field, examining all the Pokémon the trainers of Pallet had left with him. Smiling cheerfully as he determined that all were in good health, he slowly stood up, groaning as he felt yet another creak in his back. "Oh boy… Something tells me that this old body of mine is trying to tell me something." The Pokémon Prof smiled as his eldest grandchild approached, carrying a tea tray. "Good morning, Daisy! How goes things with you?"

The woman smiled back, sighing happily. "Oh, not much. But for some reason, I'm in a particularly happy mood." Giggling, she sighed again blissfully. "Brock came over a few minutes ago, and he said that he had a surprise for me on his birthday. His birthday, of all things! Isn't he sweet?"

Nodding, Oak dusted his clothes off as he walked towards her. "Brock is a good young man. Kind to others and intelligent. I'm very happy for the two if you, sustaining a relationship for so long." Picking up a cup of tea, he took a sip. "Thank you, Daisy…"

"What's so surprising about us being together for 2 years, Grandfather?" Daisy asked, tilting her head, a tad perplexed. "Both Ash and Misty and Brendan and May have been together for that long…"

"Yes, but both of those couples knew other for many years as friends, their feelings slowly growing for each other. For you and Brock, it was almost literally love at first sight." Sweat dropping, he partially retracted his statement. "Well, perhaps for Brock at least…"

Pouting, Daisy stomped her foot, the vibrations making her spill her tea. "Grandpa! That's not nice!" Gasping as he took note of the mess she had made, she gave another sigh, this time in annoyance. "Whoops…"

-----

Inside the lab, sitting on a sofa, were Gary and Brock, talking over the tea that Daisy had brought them. "Wow, so you were involved in the revival of Prehistoric Pokémon?" he asked, utterly amazed. "And this was back during the time the others and I were in Hoenn? Gary, that's genius!" One thing puzzled him, though. "With such a promising career, why did you come back to Pallet?" Of course, it was none of his business why Gary did what he did, but he was extremely curious as to what could make a man give everything up like that.

Frowning, the younger Oak sibling ran a hand through his hair. There was a very valid reason for his choice. "Well, you see… Grandpa had a heart attack 6 years ago. I rushed to Pallet and… never looked back." He had left the island where he had been studying to be a researcher, informing everyone of the situation. They wished his famous grandfather well, and hoped Gary would return soon. He never did, feeling too obligated to stay in Pallet in case there was another attack. He gave up his dream and a potentially great career for the love of his family.

Brock was utterly speechless. How could he have been so dense? Of course it was trouble in the family that had made Gary drop everything. He would have done the same if something bad happened to his mother, father, or many siblings. "Gary, I'm sorry…" he began, ashamed of asking such a question. "I didn't know."

"Nah, it's all right." Gary assured the slightly older man, patting him on the shoulder. "But to think, that at any moment, I could have to take my grandfather's place…" The thought made his stomach churn. He'd rather go back to reviving extinct Pokémon and leave the lab to Tracey, but he just couldn't abandon his family like that.

"Hey, don't think like that." Brock replied, crossing his arms. "In hard times, it's best to think about the good, and not ponder on the bad too much." Sitting up, he stared at the young researcher hard. "It's always a good idea to be prepared for a possible future, but don't let it consume you."

"Thanks, Brock", Gary replied with a grin. "You're wise beyond your years." Chuckling, he gave Brock a smug grin. "Now I know you didn't come all the way over here just to ask me that…" Crossing his arms, he gave the man a playfully stern look. "What was so important that you had to get my sister, your girlfriend of all people, out of the room?"

"It's… kind of awkward." Brock began, pulling out a small jewelry box. "After all these years of literally flirting with every pretty girl I ever met, I think she's the one…" Gulping, a grin spread across his face as he stood up, raising his fist triumphantly. "I REALLY THINK THAT DAISY IS THE--" He was suddenly silenced by Gary, who clamped a hand over his mouth and brought him back down onto the couch, making him lay there.

"Shhh!" Gary Oak shushed, whispering. "You wanna ruin the surprise!" Grinning his approval, he continued. "If you're gonna propose to _my_ big sister, then you're gonna do it right." Letting Brock go, they both sat back up straight. "So, when do you plan to pop the question?"

"On my birthday…" Brock replied, staring down at the box containing the ring. "I hope she likes it." Suddenly getting cold feet, he began to have second thoughts. Years of oblivious girls, subtle rejections, misunderstandings, and the occasional ear tug from Misty and Max began to rush through his mind. "What if she says no? Worse yet, what if I come on to strong and she breaks things up between us?" He groaned in worry.

"Relax, man!" Gary shouted, patting him on the back. He was a little worried by his friend's sudden low self-esteem. Thinking of ways to help him out, he jogged his memory banks for anything that could reassure him of Daisy's mutual feelings. "Besides, you wouldn't believe how much she talks about you! Last time, she started ranting about how wonderful you are! She was practically in ecstasy!" Staring at his hand, he winced. "I fact, she almost scolded my hand because she wasn't paying attention while serving tea a few weeks ago!"

"Ouch…" Brock flinched in sympathy. But Daisy was really that into him? They had been dating for almost two years, but he never thought it would last thing long. "Was it really that bad, er good, er, I mean…? Never mind…" That settled it, then. He was going to propose to her on his birthday, no matter what.

-----

Back at Ash and Misty's house, the couple had emerged from the shower for a second time, Ash dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, baggy jeans, his Hoenn hat and gloves, and a pair of blue and white running shoes. He glanced over at his girl with a grin, she was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a set of baggy jeans to match Ash's, and some white sneakers. Winking, she tilted her head cutely. "So… Ready to do some birthday shopping?"

As Pikachu ran into the room and crawled up to her shoulder, Ash smiled. "Ready when you are?" Looking over to his yellow friend, he chuckled. "You ready, buddy?"

"Pika! (You bet!)" the electric mouse shouted intensely.

_**To Be Continued… The Events Get Under Way…**_


End file.
